


"Place your head on my beating heart. Thinking out loud."

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: "OCD Got Nothing On Me (Yeah Right)" a memoir by Arthur Pendragon [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur reflects on his proposal</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Place your head on my beating heart. Thinking out loud."

**Author's Note:**

> Brief but happy!!  
> Title from Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran..

Arthur laid side by side with Merlin one night, the only light was the faint glow that seeped through the curtains. Merlin was fast as sleep to the sound of his fiancé's heartbeat. Yes, fiancé. 

Arthur wasn't never the one to put labels on his relationships... Not that he had many to begin with. But Merlin was a special case, he was the first one to get to know Arthur aa he truly was. Not the man with OCD, but the man who took advice from his deaf best friend growing up, and who prefered _Fruity Pebbles_ over _Cocoa Puffs._

Getting engaged wasn't something high on Arthur's list of _Things to Happen While I'm Alive_. Now it's all that he wants to brag about but no one to brag to. He almost made the mistake of calling Morgana, that would've never needed well. It'd been more than a year since he and his sister spoke last. 

Merlin wants his family to know. Invite them over and all. Arthur doesn't mind, what he does mind if they reject him. Merlin deserves so much good in this world, he's earned it. 

Arthur raised his hand in the moonlight. He his ring was absolutely breath taking, he feared if he'll ever lose it. 'It could happen,' Arthur noted 'but I wouldn't allow that to happen.' Times like these, Arthur appreciates Merlin the most. Even though he isn't even concious his presence is all the support Arthur will need. 

 "Arthur," Merlin whined in his sleep. "Why are you not sleeping?" 

"I will." Arthur sighed. "Soon." 

He played with Merlin's hair until he fell fast again.. Arthur's eye lids grew heavy, he rested his head comfortably against his pillow. The events of the previous morning were rushing  back to him. All that whacky stuff that Merlin did. From the terrible picnic at the beach, Merlin's failed assassination, and even all the way to the proposal. 

Everything was perfect, even though he was sure sand and he will never be friends. Speakingof friends... Maybe he could try reaching out to Lance. He did miss that man. Arthur pushed all his thoughts away, he needed rest. All this thinking can wait until sun rise. 

**Author's Note:**

> College is really kicking my ass!! I'll try better next time ..  
> Leave a comment, it helps encourage me


End file.
